Web browsers, word processors, e-book readers, file viewers and similar applications are used to present structured documents, webpages, HTML files, and the like, for display by an electronic device. Such documents, and in particular webpages and HTML files, often contain interactive elements such as hyperlinks or controls. When such documents are rendered for display by an electronic device, these elements may be rendered and presented onscreen in a size too small to be considered legible by a user, or too small to be easily manipulated by the user using an input device such as a pointing device or touchscreen interface. This is particularly the case with electronic devices such as tablet computers, smartphones, and some netbooks and laptop computers, which are typically equipped with smaller display screens than desktop computers or similar computing units. When the electronic device's display screen is combined with a touchscreen interface, with a smaller display screen size the interactive elements that the user wishes to select or activate by touch may be obscured by the user's finger, stylus or other implement used to interact with the touchscreen. The result is that the user may not select the intended element, but a nearby one instead, resulting in an incorrect response from the electronic device according to the user's expectations, and additional consumption of overhead processing as the electronic device executes unintended instructions.